Sam was a Teenage Girly Girl
by emeralddusk
Summary: After an accident at the science fair, Sam is turned into a girly girl. However, there may be more than just that wrong... No Cam. Inspired by another fan fiction author.
1. Chapter 1

**By popular demand...**

Sam Was a Teenage Girly Girl

Chapter One; The Science Fair

Carly, Sam, and Freddie stood in Schneider High's gym, which had been turned into the hall for the annual Science Exposition. Hundreds of cardboard stands baring various unique papers and experiments.

"These are supposed to be the best of the country," Carly declared, desperate to amuze her friends. "That's cool, right?"

"Not really," Sam replied, walking forward. "Oh...something's upsetting my stomach." The blond walked forward, holding her queezy belly. Suddenly, she bent down and let out a loud belch, her mouth wide open and uncovered. "There it went." Several visiting students showed their disgust at the girl. However, it was nothing new for Sam.

"Nice," Freddie sarcastically said, not surprised in the least.

"Okay," Carly said, wanting to change the subject. "Let's check out some of the projects."

"Whatever," Sam said, following the brunette. As always, the teenager wore a bored look on her face. Her long, thickly-curled hair swayed back and forth as she walked, partially covering her gray sweatshirt and cargo pants. "This is so boring. Why are we even here?"

"The school asked us to show this on iCarly," Carly answered, pulling out her camquarter and filming several of the exhibits. "Even you have to admit some of this stuff is cool."

"Not really," Sam said, looking at two booths dedicated to the growth of mold. "Hey, you wanna hit Rib Hut after this is over?"

"That place is disgusting," Carly replied. "I can't believe you like it there. The food makes a huge mess, the people are slobs, and a fight _always _breaks out."

"Hey, I kicked butt last week," Sam defended herself. "Hey, if you don't wanna go, it's not a big deal. You want me to bring you a dogie bag?"

"Um, thanks but no, thanks," Carly answered, trying to be polite. The last time Sam tried to save anything from Rib Hut, it ate through the bag, and stunk up the apartment for weeks. "You know...nothing."

"What?" Sam asked, showing more ambition.

"Nothing," Carly replied. "Never mind."

"Tell me or I'll give you one of my wet willies," Sam threatened. "I'm not kidding."

"Fine," the brunette gave in. "It's just...you don't really act like a girl. It's just a little weird."

"Not for me," Sam responded, obviously not bothered. "What's so great about being a frilly, pretty little doll? Not that it doesn't work for you." The girl quickly fixed her sentence, not wanting to insult her friend.

"...Thanks," Carly replied, somewhat distraught. "Look, just maybe..."

"Hello," greeted a dark-haired girl with complicated pig tails and glasses. "My name is Quinn Pensky. Are the girls from iCarly? Oh, it's such an honor to meet you. Would you like to see my project?"

"Sure, what is it?" Carly asked, showing interest.

"Well, it's a molecular distortion device," Quinn explained, pointing to a large, silver machine generating pink electricity from two conductors. "It has the ability to alter the molecular structure, composition, or anything else about any object. It can turn an apple blue...A ninety year-old man into a five year old girl. It can also alter cerebral functions...The possibilities are practically endless."

"Wow," Carly replied. "Can you demonstrate it for us?" The girl positioned her camquarter.

"Certainly," the PCA student answered. "Do you have anything I can use?"

"Here," Sam said, putting a book on Quinn's counter. "I won't need this."

"Isn't that Freddie's..." Carly began.

"Here we go," Quinn said, unintentionally interrupting the brunette. "I'll transform this simple text book into...a pair of Elton John sunglasses." Putting on her goggles, the girl pulled a lever, and watched a proton ray fire at Freddie's geometry book, and turn it into a green pair of star-shaped sunglasses.

"Wow," Sam replied, picking up the glasses and putting them over her eyes. "Math never looked so cool."

"Be careful," Quinn instructed. "She should wait until those cool down."

"Nah, it's fine," the blond replied, holding the glasses up to one of the lights. "This is pretty cool. Hey, one of these nods is loose." Reaching forward, Sam attempted to adjust one of the conductors on the girl's machine.

"Wait!" Quinn shrieked, growing terrified. "Don't touch those! The power is still..." Unknown to Sam, the distortion device continuously pulled out energy from the air when it was activated. This energy's effects, unless altered by the control panel, proved time and time again to be unstable and unpredictable.

"Whoa!" the blond girl shrieked, feeling a jolt of electricity course through her body. Then, she was flung back, and landed back-first on the floor. Things began to feel different...not normal. "W-where am I?"

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked, wanting to hold the girl's hand. Despite her natural compassion, the girl knew touching Sam could prove lethal if the electricity was still flowing through her. "Is everything alright?"

The blond didn't answer. Her eyes closed, and her head dropped to the left.

"Please try to relax," Quinn said, putting her hand on Carly's shoulder.

"Are you crazy?" the brunette cried, snapping her head back towards Quinn. "Sam's organs could be turned into butter right now! Would it kill you scientists to give a care about human life for once?"

Quinn stood still, deeply hurt by Carly's words. _Would it kill you scientists...Care...For once?_ Those words echoed viciously in the girl's mind.

"Sam? Sam!" Carly cried. _Sam's my best friend, _she told herself. _She's all I have._ "Come on."

Sam's head bobbed to one side, then her eyes opened. "What happened?" she asked, trying to lift herself up.

"Just take it easy," Carly replied, gently easing her friend back onto the gym floor. "You're fine now."

"The ray hasn't seemed to have affected you," Quinn said. "But just to be sure, I should take a blood sample. Do you mind?"

"I hate needles," Sam moaned, her head pounding like a drum in her skull.

"Just hold still," Carly said, taking Sam's hand. "Now relax...Relax." Quinn pulled out a needle from her barely school-authorized utility belt, flicked its sterilized tip, then gently stuck it into Sam's vein. The girl let out a sharp, brief wince of pain. Blood rushed into the plastic tube as the bespeculated girl pulled the handle back.

"Okay," Quinn said, trying to keep her voice gentle. "I'll send an e-mail if there are any complications. I'm really sorry about this. Um,... may I have the...the glasses back, please?" Weakly, Sam handed the PCA student the sunglasses, her eyes still closed. Looking up at Carly, the girl swallowed hard. "I'm really sorry." With that, the teenager departed.

"It's okay, Sam," Carly whispered, gently stroking her friend's hair. "It's okay."

After dropping her off at her apartment, Carly tucked Sam into her bed, then went back to her and Spencer's room at Sam's request. Taking a deep breath, the blond felt her closed eyes grow heavy. "What a day," she whispered. Thinking back, Sam began to feel weird about the way she belched in front of everybody. However, her mind was tired, and she soon faded into slumber.

Hours after hours faded away. Finally, the girl woke up bright and early, feeling rested and at ease. Raising up in her bed, Sam stretched her arms out towards the sky, and gently took a breath. "Mmm," she gently moaned, her voice sweet. After taking a shower, Sam wrapped herself in a pink towel, and combed out her long hair in front of a mirror. "La la la la," she sang to herself, watching her long locks straighten, wearing lines from the comb. Oncer her hair was done, the girl smelled under her arm, and was somewhat disgusted.

Spritzing some perfume she borrowed from her sister on her under arms, Sam smelled her new, fresh scent. With that done, the girl sat down in front of a mirror in her room and pulled out some makeup. Slowly, gracefully, she applied some pink eye shadow, then brushed her long lashes with mascara. Seeing her lengthened lashes, Sam puckered her lips and batted them several times, before letting out a laugh at her joke. The girl painted her lips with light red lipstick, then looked at different earrings. Finally, she decided on some diamond-styled buds. Sam then rubbed a little blush on her cheeks, fluffed her hair, then went to pick out her clothes.

Usually, the girl's wardrobe consisted of baggy clothing, sweats, and dark colors. However, things felt kind of different today. Pink felt good. Maybe some blue jeans? How about those purple Mary-Janes that have been sitting in the closet? After getting dressed, Sam looked at herself in the mirror. "Pretty," she said, satisfied with her work. Once she was prepped, the teenager skipped out the door, making her way to school.

Meanwhile, in PCA, just outside of town, Quinn sat at her desk, studying a slide. The slide contained a sample of Sam's blood after the incident.

"Quinn," Zoey called from the doorway. "You coming to breakfast?"

"...In a minute," Quinn answered, not looking away from the plasma sample. Through her corrective glasses and the intensive microscopic lenses, the girl studied the micro-organisms living insid the blood. They moved around slowly, seeming normal. However, Quinn remained uneasy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Was a Teenage Girly Girl

Chapter Two: Bad Girl Gone Good

"I hope Sam's okay," Carly said, standing by her locker.

"Same here," Freddie replied. "Has that girl e-mailed you yet?"

"No," Carly answered, her tone dropping. "Hopefully she won't have to."

"Hey, guys," Sam greeted the two, her voice sweet.

"Whoa," Freddie slipped out, looking at the girl's clothing and makeup.

"Sam...are you feeling okay?" Carly asked, confused and shocked.

"Feel great," Sam answered, flipping her hair in the back. "Come on, we don't wanna be late for class." The pink-clad girl lead her friends to first hour, walking with style and optimism.

Several guys noticed the girl, and couldn't take their eyes off of her. "Lookin' good, Puckett," one of them called. Sam smiled and waved, not stopping her stride. "Wow," some random boy called. "Lookin' sexy," a boy, who obviously had a death wish, called out. Sam blew him a kiss, and kept going.

Meanwhile, Quinn looked over her slides. Then, she examined the Elton John sunglasses under a microscope. "Something's wrong," she whispered.

"What's up?" Lola asked, walking into the room. "One of your Quinnventions going wrong?"

The speculated girl was too focused on her slides to notice her roommate's comment. "Something's not right with their structure..." she whispered. "What gene is it?"

"Hello?" Lola called, waving her hand in front of Quinn.

"What?" Quinn snapped, looking up.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" the brunette girl asked. "You haven't left your room all day."

"This is important," Quinn answered, looking back to her slides. "There was an accident, and I need to make sure everything's still stable."

"Well, is there anything I can help with?" Lola asked, looking over some of her friend's papers.

"No," the bespeculated girl answered, returning to her normal, mellow tone. "I should do this myself. It's my fault, anyway."

"You don't have to do this alone," the Puerta Rican girl replied, her voice soft. "You know...you've changed." Quinn looked up from her microscope. "You started thinking more about yourself; hating yourself. It's like you stopped being Quinn. I don't know what happened, but it's not good for anyone." With that, Lola walked away, trying to stop her tears.

Angry and upset, Quinn went back to her slides, focusing on her responsibilities towards Sam.

Back in Seattle, Sam and Carly sat in study hall. Carly was going over some iCarly sketches, and Sam was painting her nails hot pink and humming something in a sweet tone.

"Sam," Carly whispered, not wanting to catch the attention of their teacher. "Is that pink nail polish?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, her voice giddy. "Cute, huh? Want me to do yours?"

"I thought you hated painting your nails," the brunette replied.

"Nah, it's kinda fun," Sam answered, coating her nails with pink paint. "Hey, did you see that dress the other day? That blue one with the pink lace?"

"Yeah," Carly answered. "I think that'd look really pretty on you."

"Would that look good with my hair the way it is now?" the blond asked, sounding somewhat humble.

"Well..." Carly began, getting an idea. "Do you want me to do your hair before the dance this Friday? We could make a day of it."

"Cool," Sam excitedly replied, jumping up a little. "Then I can do your hair."

Carly smiled; Sam was never this eager to hang out and do girly stuff. This was great.

"Oh my gosh!" Quinn exclaimed, standing up from her seat. "This is horrible! I've gotta get a hold of Carly." As the dark-haired girl reached for the web address for iCarly, her arm knocked over the microscope, shattering the slide on the floor. At this point, the chemicals contained within the glass were unstable and starting to multiply. "Oh no," the girl said as the room filled with pink dust.

"Quinn," Zoey called, knocking on the door. "Is everything okay in there?...Quinn?"

"Is she in there?" Lola asked, growing concerned. Just then, the door opened, releasing some small amount of pink chemicals into the air.

Quinn walked out; her hair was down and lightly tasseled and topped with a pink headband. For the first time in years, she was wearing all pink and white, even a skirt. After a quick giggle, which she dantily covered with her hand, Quinn looked at her friends. "Everything's peachy," she said before skipping down the hallway.

"What the?" Zoey asked, confused as ever.

"Maybe she's lost it," Lola replied. "I'm gonna take a look at her notes."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam Puckett was a Teenage Girly Girl

Chapter Three: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Quinn sat by the pool in the girl's section of campus, her toes dipped into the cool water. The girl was clad in a skin-tight, light pink one-piece decorated with red Hawaiian-style flowers (something everyone who knew Quinn would never expect her to wear). Her hair was down and tasseled, and her glasses were no where in sight.

"Quinn?" Zoey asked, walking over to her friend. "Whatter you doing?"

"Working on my tan," Quinn answered, looking up into the air. "Want to join me?"

"I thought you were trying to help that Sam girl," the blond replied. "Isn't she the daughter of one of your surgical patients?"

"What's wrong with her?" Quinn asked, sounding clueless.

"I don't know," Zoey answered. "But you were studying those subjects for days."

"You sound stressed, sweetie," the brunette replied, taking off her sunglasses. "Just relax. You're too pretty to be obsessive." With that, Quinn lay down, letting the sun kiss her body.

Back in Seattle, Sam sat in a chair as Carly brushed her long blond hair. "You're so beautiful," Carly said, watching her friend's blond locks straighten.

"Thanks," Sam humbly replied. "But I'm not nearly as pretty as you."

"...You know, Sam," Carly began, sounding kind of hesitant. "I used to be kind of embarrassed by some of the stuff you did...I feel like I haven't been a good friend."

"Carly," Sam said, turning towards the brunette. Her voice sounded almost surprised. "You've been a great friend. I was the one being rude and crude and...all-around gross. I shouldn't belch in public...or be so nasty to Freddie...or use your bra as an emergency napkin."

"Well that's...What?" Carly replied.

"Do you think anyone'll wanna go with me?" the blond said, wanting to change the subject as soon as possible.

"I think so," Carly answered, gently fluffing her friend's hair in the back. "If you ask nice, maybe even Freddie would go with you."

"...You really think I look pretty?" Sam asked, turning back to the mirror, her voice sounding almost sad.

"You always do," Carly warmly answered. "On the inside, and out...You just need to show your true self more."

"True self?" Sam said to herself, feeling strange. The pretty, perky girly girl staring back at her in the mirror; something wasn't right about her.

Meanwhile, Lola looked over some of Quinn's slides. She'd noticed the shattered one on the floor, but never dared to touch it. "Something's wrong," she whispered. "What happened to Quinn? She never drops a project like this...especially when someone's counting on her...Hey, who'm I talking to?" After opening her roommate's drawer, which she'd agreed never to do (out of respect and fear), Lola stumbled upon something; "Thank goodness," she exclaimed. "Her notes." Most people view actors and singers as shallow, superficial, and less than bright; time and time again, they'd proved the world wrong: Lola was no exception. "Oh, my gosh," she exclaimed, dropping the papers.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked, running into the dorm room.

"I was reading over Quinn's notes for the matter distortion device," Lola answered, trying to catch her breath. "She missed something...The radiation has a side effect..."

"Cancer?" Zoey asked, fearing the worst.

"Worse," the Puerta Rican girl answered, trembling. "It doesn't just change the genetic makeup and brain functions of the subjects...it alters their entire chemistry...The radiation results in a chemical imbalance in living matter."

"Meaning?" Zoey persisted, growing extremely uneasy.

"Its subjects become toxic," Lola whispered, terrified. The room went silent.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam Puckett was a Teenage Girly Girl

Chapter Four: Dance Night

Carly stood behind Sam, putting curlers in her long blond hair. "You have to call him," she said, smiling.

"No," Sam replied, sounding like she actually agreed. "He'll think it's stupid."

"Sam, Freddie'll go with you if you're nice to him," the brunette responded, curling the last lock of blond hair.

The blond started to cough a somewhat gruff cough, her eyes tightly shut.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked, shocked.

"Fine," Sam answered after one more deep cough. "Mm, think I'm getting a cold. No, but...I'm fine..." With a sigh, the teenager turned around, facing her friend. "You really think Freddie would dance with me?"

"I'm sure he will," Carly happily assured the girl. "Here's the phone...call him." With a defeated smile, Sam took the phone, dialed the Benson's number, and listened to the electronic simulation of a phone ringing.

"Hi, Freddie," the blond happily greeted the boy, trying to hold back a smile. "...Hey, you know how there's that dance tomorrow night?...Yeah, um... I was wondering...if you're not busy, would you maybe wanna go...with me? As a...kinda like a date?"

"Are you serious?" Freddie asked, anticipating a cruel prank that could possibly end in his demise. "You really want to go to the dance? With me?"

"Yeah," Sam answered. "Look, I know I've tormented you for a long time...but I'm really sorry...and I think it'd be really fun for the two of us to do something like this. So whatta you say?" Her heart started pounding.

"...Um, okay," the brunette boy answered, secretly hoping his friend was being sincere. "Um, I'll go buy a tux."

"Awesome. Thanks, Freddiekins. Bye," Sam concluded before quickly hanging up.

"Freddiekins?" Carly asked with a laugh.

"Who cares, it's a date!" Sam shrieked, before being joined by her friend, who gave her a giant hug. "Oh man. This is awesome!"

"I'm really happy for you," the brunette replied. "Hey, why don't we go out tomorrow, and get that dress?"

"That'd rock," Sam excitedly answered. "Thanks, Carls." Carly held onto her friend, feeling a sense of discomfort.

Meanwhile, in PCA, Quinn was standing in front of a full-length mirror, putting her hair into different styles. Looking over to a dresser, the girl pulled a container of gel of, poured a handful into her palm, and began mixing it into her dark hair.

Lola and Zoey ran through the door, each wearing terrified looks on their faces. "Quinn!" Lola screamed, her heart viciously pounding. "Are you okay?"

Quinn molded her hair into a mow hawk, and looked over at her friends. "Sure thing, honey," she said, not sounding at all uneasy. "You?" The girl began shaping her hair into another style.

"There was an accident in our dorm room," Zoey said, sounding urgent in tone. "Something happened to you." Quinn pulled her hair down and tightly backward, showing her shining underlayer of her locks. "...Look, you missed something. That machine you made...it has an error. It's samples turn toxic."

"Quinn, you're gonna die unless you can reverse its effect," Lola frantically instructed her friend. "Stop playing with your hair, and help us!"

"You're crazy," the bespectacled girl very calmly replied. "Do I look like there's anything wrong with me?"

"The subjects all reacted at different speeds," Lola explained. "Odds are, you don't have long. Now please, if not for you, then for that Sam girl?"

"Look, I'm really not into science that much anymore," Quinn replied, not seeming to care. "You two are smart. I know you can do it."

"This isn't like you!" Zoey yelled, growing furious. "You used to care about people!" The two stormed out of the room, leaving Quinn alone.

Back in Seattle, Sam hadn't been returning Carly's calls. No one had heard from her all day, which was extremely unusual for Sam. Finally, the brunette came over to her friend's apartment, knocked on her bedroom door, and got no answer. "Sam?" she called, growing concerned. "Sam, are you in there?" A quiet groan sounded from behind the closed door. Her heart racing with fear, Carly pushed the door open, and saw Sam laying on her bed, in her new dress, and with her hair drooped over her face. "Sam!" Carly yelled, running over to the teenager.

The brunette turned Sam upward, letting her long locks fall to the sides. Carly gasped when she saw her friend's pale, wrinkled face; her eyes were surrounded by deep, dark bags and were barely open. "I don't..." Sam gasped out. "I don't feel so good."

"Oh, man," Carly exclaimed, grabbing her phone. "Oh, that girl should know what to do...Darn it!"

"She said she'd email you," Sam moaned, hardly able to speak. "Until she does...we're outta luck." Carly felt her throat start to ache, and tears began to form in her eyes. Hurt and confused, the girl wrapped her arms around her dying friend, and prayed for a miracle.

"This was supposed to be your special night," Carly croaked out, hardly able to keep her voice straight. Sam closed her eyes, and tried to enjoy her time with Carly.

"If...something happens," Sam whispered. "T-tell Freddie...I really wanted to dance with him...oh, and Carly...I'm glad to be with you now."

Meanwhile, at PCA, Lola looked over slide after slide, trying to find the variable she'd been missing. "I can't believe this," Lola finally said, standing up.

"What?" Zoey asked, putting down a blood sample.

"...I can't do it," the Puerta Rican girl confessed, feeling her eyes blurr over. "I don't know what to do..."

"We'll find a way," Zoey comforted her friend. "We have to."

"Girlth," Stacey greeted the two, her lisp showing. "Quinn's really thick; she's puking all over the hallway."

"Oh man," Lola exclaimed, running into the hall.

"This is really bad," Zoey added. "Thanks, Stace." The girls found Quinn laying on the floor, wrapped up in a fetal position. "Quinn!" Zoey cried. "Baby, it's gonna be okay."

"Come on, get her other arm," Lola instructed Zoey, lifting up Quinn's left arm, which was practically limp. Zoey helped support the girl, and then carried her to their dorm room.

"She doesn't have long," Zoey declared. checking her pulse. "That girl can't be dong any better at this point. We have to find a cure now!"

Lola continued reading over slides. "Quinn, do you have any ideas?" she asked, growing desperate. "You're not a dumb girly girl...you're a genius. You really care about people, and you'd give your life for anyone else any other day."

Quinn took in a deep breath. "Try...introducing...the negatified blood samples to the vile on the shelf...It might just work. That should work to reverse the effect of the ray."

"Okay," Lola replied, running over to get the supplies. "Thank you...Professor." Quinn smiled her true smile. Lola quickly stirred up a formula, and pressed it against her friend's lips. "Drink up," she said in a half-whisper. Quinn opened her mouth, and let the cool liquid flow into her throat. Gulping hard, the girl began to breathe at a healthier speed again.

"It's working!" Zoey exclaimed, amazed. "Come on, we have to get to Seattle."

"There's no way we can get there in time," Lola replied, feeling her heart sink.

"Miracles have happened before," Zoey responded. "Come on." The two ran out the door, followed by a weak Quinn.

"There's no way you're going alone," the brunette girl said, her voice hoarse.

"Not in the condition you're in," Lola argued. "You need rest."

"Can't rest knowing something like this is happening because of my invention," Quinn argued. "Come on, you're driving to the airport."

Carly gently stroked Sam's hair, not leaving her for a second. "Everything's gonna be okay," she promised. "Please, please make it."

Sam giggled a little; not like she had been, but how she used to. "You know, Carls," she whispered. "...I always wished I could be like you...So perky, so happy. You're what I've always wanted to be."

"The way you are is perfect," Carly replied, smiling. "Whether you're belching to "We Will Rock You", doing my nails in study hall, or whatever it is you do."

"Thank you," Sam whispered, feeling herself turn warm on the inside. "I am so glad to have you as a best friend."

"Back at'cha," Carly lovingly replied.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and Zoey, Quinn, and Lola ran inside. "...Are we too late?" Quinn asked, devastated.

"No," Carly answered, shocked beyond belief.

The three ran over to Sam. Lola tilted her head up, Zoey knelt beside her, and Quinn administered the antidote. "Just relax," the bespectacled girl said, watching the medicine drain out of the vile. "I'm so sorry...You're gonna be fine."

"How'd you find her house?" Carly asked.

"While we were on the plane, we reviewed the multi-location iCarly you and Sam filmed about a year ago," Quinn explained. "Checked the address of Sam's broadcast, and followed it."

"Wow," Carly replied.

"Okay," Lola said, helping Sam up. "She should be fine in a matter of minutes."

"Thank you," Carly said, deeply relieved. "Thank you so much."

"It's why I'm a scientist," Quinn happily responded. "It was the least I could do."

"You didn't mean to do it," Carly forgave the girl. "I'm just glad Sam's alright."

"Dido," Sam added, raising her pointer finger in the air.

"My name's Zoey Brooks, by the way," Zoey introduced herself. "And this is and Quinn were the brains of the operation."

"Don't say that," Lola replied. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"If you don't mind my asking," Carly continued. "Um...how'd you get here so fast?"

"...I actually have no idea," Quinn answered. "I'm just glad we did."

Later that night, Freddie stood on the gym floor, listening to the music beating away. Other teenagers were dancing and having fun, but not him. Sam had gotten the better of him once again, he knew.

"Freddie!" Carly called out. The boy turned around, still down. "Sam's really sorry she's late. She'll be here in a second."

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and everyone gazed at the girl who walked in. Sam, clad in the blue dress, which was now torn around the legs, accompanied by a black belt and fish nets around her hands, walked in, confident as usual. "Wanna dance, pretty boy?" she asked, sounding like her old self again.

"Are you gonna act all girly if we do?" Freddie replied.

"Don't count on it," Sam answered, ripping off her friend's tie.

"I am so happy for them," Carly said, looking over at Quinn and Lola.

"Same here," Quinn added. "Even though I don't really know them. Hey, where's Zoey?"

"Dancing with some blond," Lola answered, gesturing over to Jade, who was dancing with Ms. Brooks.

"Looks like a happy ending," Carly summarized.

"I'd take that over a science fair trophy any day," Quinn replied. The friends all gave one another a smile, watched the new couples get closer to each other, and thanked heaven for miracles.

The Living End...?


End file.
